As electronic products have been miniaturized, slim, and multi-functionalized, miniaturization of electronic components has been required, and electronic components mounted therein have been highly integrated. In accordance with this trend, spaces between the mounted electronic components have decreased significantly.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on circuit boards of several electronic products such as display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
This multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component in various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
In a multilayer ceramic capacitor having high voltage and low capacitance characteristics, an internal electrode structure design using floating electrodes has frequently been used in order to implement such characteristics.
However, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor having high voltage and low capacitance characteristics, a reduced number of stacked internal electrodes may cause difficulty in securing bending strength.